Jaoul Millian
Jaoul Millian is the husband of Lady Millian who lives with her in the western edge of Nieto. He's a researcher now mainly trying to unlock the secrets of the Nobility's forbidden technology, sorcery, and power. Makes his appearance in Record of the Blood Battle. Appearance Once a young virile young man, once he changed his body in an attempt to make himself immortal which failed, he takes on the appearance of a blackened, withered mummy, with scant hair remaining on its head, the skull pressing against the skin of the face, and teeth and gums exposed, all looking more unsettling in the light than they would in the darkness. Later when he receives the Baron's blood he is transformed into an iron man. His head takes on the form of a black iron like metallic form. The rest of his body also takes on an armored and black metallic form with his hands becoming sharp bladed weapons. Personality Once a great and compassionate man, he has become corrupt by his ambitions to become immortal. He started out a founding member of Nieto village who helped them through the toughest of times, using his vast intellect to service the lives of the village with out ego. He once rose to a high standing with in the village holding the greatest position of power one could get, then relinquished this as to let others have a say and run the village as the people pleased while he focused on using the secrets he learned to benefit humanity. It seems he was once a loving and devoted husband which all fell to the waist side once his obsession with immortality took hold. Biography He is one of the founding members of the town of Nieto and is the main reason for its success and prosperity due to his guidance and hard work building and steering the decisions of the village the way he saw fit. Later when the chateau is discovered he devotes his time to unlocking the secrets of the Nobility in order to benefit humanity. As he went on gaining knowledge to use space-warping technology to generate photon weaponry, and how to give a body super human strength of the Nobility among other things. These things he shared with the populace and their knowledge and received overwhelming support. He was then granted use of the chateau in perpetuity. He then discovered many means in which to become immortal through their ways so he strived to become immortal with out becoming a Noble at first. But he failed. Seeing this he strived now to become a Noble then instead but with his body falling into the state of a mummy he left the task to his wife giving her instruction on what to do to revive him from this invalid state. Soon after the time of him thought to have passed, this place was given to his wife it seems and named after her. When D and Baron Macula reach the town of Nieto where upon arrival he is questioned about his attire as expected. He also reveals at this time he is a Noble that walks in the day time which draws the attention of Lady Millian. She gets the Baron to come visit her abode where she wants to make him an offer. This turns out to be a ruse though as she has him examine her husband only to be drugged and locked up. She was given instruction to cut off a piece of his brain stem along with drain much of his blood in order to restore him from failed experiments in gaining immortality of the Nobility which left him an invalid. This would be devastating to the Baron especially in his weakened state. She begins to process with out hinderance giving him his blood. Just as she is about to cut into his head to remove the part of the brain they are interrupted by D who frees him. Her retainer Totem attacks D. Despite his ability he is cut down which leads to her husband finally awakening. He kills his wife despite her cries of loyalty and pledged love to him. He inherited the cruelty of the Nobility but not much of their power as he estimated. Abilities and Skills Has transformed himself into a kind of mummy that allows him to last a long time. After drinking vampire blood he was able to transform into an iron man having thick highly durable biometallic skin and can form it into armor, complete with a helmet. Thermal Beams- He can also use focused blasts of heat beams from his eyes. They were transmitters for some kind of thermal beam---probably using infrared rays. He is highly skilled in multiple fields of science having duplicated and learned to generate the science of the Nobility on the level of an Overlord. He created Totem and many other inventions of the Nobility now used in the village. Underlings Totem Assets Lady Millian's Chateau Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mummy Category:Researcher Category:Geneticist